His Galaxy
by KyasurinYumi
Summary: Months after Robert Callahagn is put away, life slowly goes back to normal for the students at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. The action has died down, but love is going nowhere but up for Freddy! (OCxFred) A little one shot for my friend Keys Studio. She owns the OC of Laura, while Man of Action Studios owns anyone from Big Hero 6 mentioned. Enjoy and be kind !


Fred was walking slowly as he took himself home after another day at San Fransokyo University. He didn't learn, but he sure was a science enthusiast! There was a lot going on in his life now, so he wasn't necessarily a deadbeat anymore He was a superhero in an awesome suit with lasers and fire! Big Hero Six, they were called; Hiro Hamada, Gogo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Baymax, Wasabi, and himself. Technically, there was a seventh member, but she didn't want to be a hero with the rest (but she sure did have an awesome suit, which she kept for her own devices). This girl… Aah, she sure was something. A genius in a bad situation, he liked to call it. She had a gruesome past, as many people did, but she was able to overcome it and seemed to be in a way better place. She was working on, and perfected, anti-gravity in the form of a fabric. You could see the shape, but you would float up and up. Unfortunately, none of the begging he used on her helped him get an anti-gravity upgrade on his own suit. But one day he would prevail!

The girl in question is named Laura Peterson, a junior at this time at SFIT. Anti-gravity, shy (but definitely becoming way less shy) and was sooo pretty. Dark red hair and these eyes that were just… Fred had a light sigh leave his mouth as he thought about her. Okay, so maybe, yes, he was totally crushing on her and it wasn't a secret to many. Mainly to Laura, and that was all that mattered. He would tell her when he was ready, and now... he was not. He couldn't even give her a proper nickname! The best he could come up with was Galaxy, because of the shimmer and beauty of her anti-gravity material. It went along with the night sky, because it was just so expansive… like her eyes… Fred groaned and leaned against a wall, running his hands down his face to relax some. He didn't even tell anyone the nickname for her yet, just himself and Heathcliffe. He shook his head and went back home. His father was there now, because Fred had unintentionally found his lair of sorts behind the family portrait. He didn't really know how long his dad was going to be around, but he was going to enjoy it until he left again.

"How was sitting in at the institute?" he asked his son, looking up from something he was working on. Something to help a man with his schizophrenia, he thought it was.

"Same as usual," Fred said as he flopped on a chair in his dad's work area. Heathcliffe came by with coffee and various snacks and Fred took a cupcake and happily taking a bite of it. "Honey making everything change pink, Gogo making tire treads everywhere, Wasabi going crazy about the tire tracks. And Hiro is still making things for Baymax," he said.

"And Laura? You forgot to mention her of all people," his dad teased as he looked over his shoulder. Of course he knew his son was head over heels in love with Laura, even if Fred didn't really know that he was yet.

"Aah, she's working on her anti-gravity. Now she has the funding to get all the materials she needs," he said, trying to play off that it just slipped his mind and not that he was thinking about her a lot.

"Good. I remember you saying the president of the school wouldn't let her get anymore. And kick her out?" the old man asked.

Fred sighed quietly when his dad said that. "Yeah… But with a strong letter by one of the guys who had the material, he changed his mind," he said, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back some.

"Good, good," the man had said. "Have you totally confessed your love to her yet?" "Dad!?" "Come on, we all know it," the man said with a small grin. "You don't exactly hide it well, son."

"W-well… Yeah, maybe I do like her… But it's not like she likes me back or anything. She's always working and then she always leaves. We get along and stuff…" he said, putting his hat down over his eyes and groaning quietly, sliding down the seat and going onto the floor. The boy had heard footsteps and obviously knew it was dad.

"Son. What's life without a little risk? If you don't go out there and try to do it, then what would the point be?" he asked. "Your mom and me. Two completely different people. If I didn't go up and talk to her, you wouldn't be here right now," he said. "You can't just think about all the 'what ifs', you just have to go out there and do it," he said, adjusting his sun glasses some.

"Dad, I can't just go up to her and say I like her. She may beat me up or make me float into space!"

"She could make you float into space. But that would be awesome, Fred."

"True."

After the pep talk, Fred felt a lot better afterwards. Granted, he still didn't talk about that with Laura for a while, but he still talked with her, just a little more than usual. He was walking home as he usually did, when he went past the park. He decided to take a detour and go in the park. A little playground, lots of benches, a cute fountain that would have lights on it occasionally. He put his hands in his pockets and just looked at the fountain for a while, watching it spit out water.

"It looks really good tonight, doesn't it?" a voice out of nowhere said. Fred spun around in surprise and fell back, but the front of his shirt was grabbed and he was pulled back up. He blinked a few times, none other than seeing Laura. Sort of.

Laura was in her 'hero' garb. All black with a skirt, leggings, jacket, and boots. The hood was usually pulled up, but it was down because she was upside down. Along her outfit there was a rainbow sort of coloring because it resembled the fabric for her anti-gravity.

"Gee, Laura.. You scared the crap outta me… And it was awesome," he tilted his head and gave her a grin, resulting in a giggle from Laura. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I was practicing hanging upside down, so I was floating on the monkey bars. Then I saw you coming and wanted to come over. I didn't mean to scare you," was her soft reply.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Thanks for not letting me fall into the water," Fred said, rubbing the back of his head some.

"No problem," Laura said to him, still very upside down. Fred and Laura seemed to watch each other for a while. They both liked each other, but were both too shy to say something to the other one. But it was going to change one day. Laura righter herself and they spoke to each other for a while more. Fred offered to bring her back to the Institute, and she agreed. Fred's hand was just itching to take her own in his, but he refrained for now. They bade each other good night and went their separate ways.

A few weeks later, there was a big event going on at the institute. It was the grand opening of a new building, after what happened to the old one. Papers, and so many people, benefactors. Even many familiar faces; Alastair Krei (whom everyone thought was a villain) with the recovering Abigail Callaghan, Mrs. Matsuda (who really could not pull off a lime green tube top and yoga pants), and a few other big name people who otherwise had no plot in the story. The building got the deserving and much needed name of 'The Tadashi Hamada Building'. It was a sore spot for everyone that knew him, and those who were even closer to him, but they were happy; he would be immortalized for his heroic attempt. Baymax was there, seeming to scan everyone and over analyze all of their emotions, to which Hiro was trying to make him relax. Cass was holding Hiro, looking as tired and as proud as ever. Gogo was chewing on some bubblegum (surprise surprise), while getting a lecture from Wasabi on the properness of keeping everything pristine and intact and all those sorts of things. Fred was dressed in dress pants and shirt, but he still had his signature beanie on his head. He saw Laura and instantly gravitated to her. She was in a beautiful and classy black dress with nice boots on as well.

"Hey," he said to her in greeting, lightly giving a two finger wave of a hello, which he in turn was given a giggle and a smile. They both turned and looked at the building, having a similar idea as to what they were thinking.

"If only it hadn't happened that way…" Laura said quietly. "If only it hadn't happened at all…" she then said, looking down. Fred knew the girl was upset, even if she and Tadashi didn't talk very much. They were together every day, working on their separate projects together in the same space. It was damaging to just lose somebody like that, so suddenly. Fred reached over and took her hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"We all wish for that," he said quietly. "We all want him back. But like the age old saying goes, he's watching over us. He's still our friend, and he's still with us. Even if we can't see him," he said quietly to her, giving her a small smile. It was one of the few times he was wise and philosophical. Laura gave him a small smile and nodded.

"You're right…" she said in a soft voice. "We have him everywhere else except the physical sense,"

The two of them stuck with each other for the rest of the day, the building was unveiled and people were looking around. It was nice and pristine, an auditorium of sorts as it had been before the fire. Of course it was cleaner and much more advanced as before, with better cameras and sensors in case some event as before would happen. They spared no expense in this new building, and nobody complained.

When it got to night time, a lot of people thought it best to go for the time. Fred's father came by and saw his son with Laura and briefly introduced himself, before he went on his way. The man gave his son a look and a thumbs up that only a loving father could give his lovey dovey son. Heathcliff also did something similar, but it was just a simple nod.

"Do you want to go on a walk before you go back to the dorm?" Fred offered to Laura, holding his hand out for her to take. The woman agreed with a smile and gave the comic nerd her hand, and the two of them went out. They went to the fountain as they happened upon each other the night before. Laura detached herself from him and ran ahead, to play with the playground Fred had assumed. He chuckled and put his hands in his pockets and followed her, but he found that he had lost her. He shook his head and leaned against a big willow tree that was near the fountain, closing his eyes and tilting his head back slightly. It was then that he heard a small rustling from the tree, and he opened his eyes in some confusion. Sounded too heavy to be a squirrel. It actually turned out to be a Laura, hanging upside down by her legs. Fred chuckled as he looked at her, which turned into a laugh.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he said to her, but of course he knew that she was _there_...

"Yes. The Wild Laura is not usually found in parks. She usually lives in science labs and are drawn to comic book nerds," she said.

Fred laughed a little as he heard that. Wait. He was a comic book nerd. Laura was drawn to him? Ooh, he really did hope so. He could be smart sometimes! He gave her a small grin.

"Well, you know what they say… I actually have no idea what they say," he said in a blank, before he gave a sheepish grin and a nervous laugh. He leaned against the tree awkwardly, and Laura watched him with kind, dark eyes. Laura knew how much of a comic book nerd that Fred was, and she just _had _to try something to get his attention.

Laura put her hands on Fred's cheeks and kissed him right on the lips. It was just like in a comic! The hero hangs upside down, and they kissed each other before the hero tragically leaves. But they both knew that neither of them would be going away from each other, not this time. Fred returned the kiss, as soon as he had the lights on the fountain turned on and made the area shine bright; just for the two of them. The two broke away from the kiss, and Fred held onto Laura so she could detach herself and be right side up.

"That was…. That was not what I was expecting… But it was awesome!" Fred said to her, with his pale cheeks a deep red and his mouth in a wide set grin.

"I just kinda did it… I just really wanted to kiss you… I really like you, Fred," Laura admitted in a soft voice, hiding her face in his chest. Fred chuckled quietly at her and held her tighter. He pulled away just slightly and tilted her face up, to kiss her once more. They kissed a lot longer this time, because they both admitted their feelings of love to each other, and Laura no longer had blood rushing to her head. To their cheeks, maybe.

"They are both experiencing high heart rates and increased blood to their face," a familiar roboic voice said.

"Baymax, shh! Freddy and Laura are having a moment!" Honey scolded the robot in a hushed whisper.

"Guy, they can see us," Gogo said, followed by a quick snap of her bubblegum. Fred pulled away from the kiss with a nervous laugh and a groan.

"Guys, come on, who else is here?" he asked. He could assume it had been the main five, but he couldn't be sure.

"Just me, Master Frederich. Your father asked me to follow you," Came the voice of Heathcliffe.

"Why don't you walk me back to my dorm, Fred?" Laura asked with a soft giggle, trying to play off the awkward encounter. Fred looked down to Laura and took her hand with a grin, before he started to walk back to SFIT. Now as, literally, a power couple. A super power couple.


End file.
